Unwanted Engagements
by Rose Eleanor Schultz
Summary: Hermione aka isabella potter and Draco Malfoy are betrothed. So who is she? What effect does this have on the wizarding world? contains lemons!so don't read if adverse! contains slash know HG/DM DM/HP REVIEW PLS OR I Wont update! I have up to ch. 5 done
1. Chapter 1

[at the burrow]  
"Hurry up Hermione we're going to be late!" Ginny yelled from downstairs in the kitchen. She was already dressed and ready to go.

"Late for what Ginny where are we going? I don't get it," said a flustered Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I told you, dress up like your part of the Vampire elite going to a casual party," she snickered to herself.

"That contradicts itself Ginny! Perfection takes time! Don't rush me!" Hermione stubbornly stated.

"Get down here Hermione. You're as slow as a fat kid on crutches!" Ginny snarled. Hermione manically laughed at Ginny's comparison.

"Nice try Ginny! That was a funny comparison! LOL!!!" Hermione screamed.

"This isn't one of those muggle computer thingies you know. You can actually laugh out loud," commented Ginny because of Hermione keeping her up-to-date on muggle lingo.

Hermione rushed to buckle the teal blue corset she was planning on wearing. The tight black leather shorts she had on went so well with it that Hermione hadn't had a second thought on wearing it. She glanced in the floor length mirror one last time. "You are gorgeous," She whispered to her reflection, praying one day she might believe it.

She trotted down the stairs with her teal corset showing a small section of mid-drift.  
"Ok I'm ready to go Ginny!"

"It's about F***…. OMG! Hermione what happened to you?"

"What are you talking about Ginny, You just never seen me get dressed up for anything besides the Yule Ball."

"I didn't know you owned any of those things."

"Oh you mean the corset of course and if your wondering, I do know what a thong is Ginny, I have several. The one I'm wearing matches the corset."

Ginny grinned, "I finally broke through to you Mione. I'm so Proud!"

"Yeah, Yeah shut up Ginny. Let's go WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Oh yeah come on Mione. We have to apparate there. It's kind of far. Just hold my hand."

[Five minutes later in front of a prestigious American club]

"Surprise! Happy 18th Birthday Mione!!!"

"Where are we Ginny?" asked Hermione all confused.

"We are in America, where else would we be? All the best clubs are here! Duh!"

"I guess I will fit in after all."

"Yes, I am pretty surprised that you picked your attire pretty appropriately, for not knowing where we were going."

Hermione and Ginny approached the front of the line and presented their ID's to the bouncer. The Bouncer took Hermione's ID first and did a double-take. He looked at the picture, then at Hermione and without looking at Ginny's fake ID, ushered them inside while calling some of his fellow employees. Two new security guys rushed to their sides and led Ginny and Hermione to the VIP section of the club.

Hermione quickly mumbled to Ginny, "Is this part of your surprise? Or what's going on?"

Ginny just shook her head, "I have no idea what's going on. To be honest, I'm still a little shocked that they didn't card me. But Hermione, relax. This is even better! To think, I was just going to be a regular person here. Now we're VIPS!!!!!! Don't question it. Just enjoy!" Ginny proceeded to sit at the table that sat in the middle of the roped off section they had been escourted to.

Hermione however wasn't that selfish. She asked one of the security guys to bring the bouncer, who had let them in, to her.

Within a matter of seconds the bouncer was standing at their table looking all flustered and out of place.

"Excuse me miss, you asked to see me?"

"Yes I did. I was wondering why you brought me here. I don't think I'm the person you seem to think I am."

"Young Miss, you are exactly who I think you are." He stated.

At that moment the clock struck 9:04pm, the exact time of Hermione Isabella Potter's became Hermione Jane Granger.

"Don't you remember???"


	2. Chapter 2

[Flashback]

"Hermione Isabella Potter, that's you, was born 18 years ago in the American underground. A week before you were born, Voldermort caught wind that there was to be child born with powers stronger than his. Isabella Potter, your mother, heard from her friend Narcissa Malfoy that Voldermort was coming for her child. Ferdinand Potter, your father, was the crown Prince of Spain. Therefore he was the Prince of the Wizardry world. When your parents heard that the Dark Lord was out to get their newborn baby girl, they put a spell on her to change he appearance slightly and gave her to their squib friends, the Grangers. The spell entailed that when the child turned 18 years old, and was officially and adult under American standards, she would be freed of her parent's protection and would come into the titles that were bestowed to her at birth. Including the handsome prince she was betrothed to at birth. "

[Club]

Hermione was struck numb as all the information swirled around in her head. She no longer looked like the same old bookworm she had been. Her round, chubby face was now slender and exotic. Her bushy, frizzy brown hair was now pitch black and perfect.

"Hermione," said Ginny handing her a compact mirror, "you need to see yourself!"

"Oh my, I actually liked how I looked before, but OH MY GOD! I have curves, and my hair," Hermione squeaked.

"Can I go now miss? I do have a job to attend to." The bouncer whispered.

"Oh yes, thank you for your time and telling me about my past dear sir," said Hermione.

"Well I am so glad I decided to take you to America you dit, because look what you have learned," said a smiling Ginny, "I'm going to order us some martinis what flavor would you like Mione?"

"Um… I can't decide what flavor would you suggest Ginny?"

A tall platinum blonde guy walked up to them from a table in the corner of the VIP lounge.

"I suggest sex on the beach," said a familiar voice.

"Excuse me. I do not want to have sex on the beach, that's absurd," said an embarrassed Hermione.

"It's a alcoholic beverage Princess. Wow you both are severely uneducated in alcohol," he said again.

"Excuse me. Ok look you have no idea what I have been through today…DRACO?????" screamed Hermione.

Draco bows, "Yes princess."

Hermione recovers her nerve, "WHY IN THE HELL DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME PRINCESS!?"

Draco shares his malicious smirk, "Because, are you not a Princess? Don't you remember?"

A really frustrated Hermione shouted, "Why do people KEEP ASKING ME THAT? No I DO NOT REMEMBER!!!"

"Damn it they lied to me."


	3. Chapter 3

They wanted to keep the wedding discrete. It was held at the Malfoy manor six months after their initial meeting at the American night club. Hermione was fervently getting ready for her bachelorette party in her and Draco's room. Draco and Hermione were made to share a room from Hermione's 18th birthday on, as was tradition. The only exception to this rule being that the night before the wedding they were required to sleep in separate rooms.

Draco was already out with his gang enjoying his last night of freedom. He had left the manor earlier in the day, after making sure that everything he needed to do for the big day was done and ready for the next day. He gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek while snickering, "Do not party too hard Princess, you do not want a terrible hangover during the ceremony." Hermione just sneered at Draco choosing not to egg him on, but instead this caused him to say, "Have a terrible day Princess!" He left just after he managed to pinch her behind making her emit a shriek and to start yelling at him. Draco was out the door ready to get plastered out of his mind so as not to think about the wedding and rest of his life.

Hermione was furious with Draco. He had not made her life any easier after the night they met at the American night club and Hermione found out all about her past and her engagement to Draco Lucius Malfoy. After they came back from the club, had a wonderful evening, meeting her parents, and having spontaneous sex; Hermione was told to move all of her belongings to the Malfoy manor where she would be living for the rest of her life. This made her all the more mad. Draco, her archenemy throughout her Hogwarts years, was to be her husband, come the following day. When she had a chance to really think about it, she decided that it wasn't all that bad. Every girl at Hogwarts had wanted a piece of the Slytherin sex-god. He was all hers. She went to sleep that night, calm and excited!

Ginny entered the room and began pestering Hermione trying to get her out the door and to the bachelorette party, where all her friends were already waiting to see the beautiful bride-to-be. What Hermione didn't know was the bachelorette party would be the last day that Ginny and she would ever hang out as friends. It would also be the last day that Hermione was truly happy.

I, Blaise Zabini, never once thought I would see the day Draco Malfoy would get married. Now when I think back to all the late night conversations we used to have about his "secret," I begin to wonder if it was just a phase. I know it is not, I mean I am his Best Friend, not to mention, his Best Man. I am pretty sure I would know when Draco was lying.

So, there I was, attending Draco's Bachelor party that consisted of every male friend he had ever known, and I could tell he was not happy. He was never happy lately. I hated to see him like that. It was not until Harry Potter walked in that I saw the happiness spark into Draco's eyes.

I have always hated Potter. It was mostly jealousy that caused this hatred. He got to be around Hermione day in and day out, and I hated him for it. I have had a crush on Hermione since our third year at Hogwarts. I never admitted this to Draco even after he had told me everything about his "secret." It pained me to see that the girl that I had always wished was mine, was going to marry my best friend. This jealousy of mine abated when I noticed the looks Harry and Draco were giving each other, I then realized I had nothing to be jealous about because they will always be gay.

The party was going smoothly. Draco and Harry seemed to disappear all together, and it was just us "straight" cronies partying with the female strippers we had hired for Draco even though he was not enjoying it. We sure as hell were. The night continued on, and I relaxed after I had realized no one noticed that Draco and Harry disappeared or the looks they had given each other.

The party came to an end and as the other guests departed, I headed off to find Draco, unaware of the two men lying naked in Draco and Hermione's king size bed.

Draco's POV

When I saw Harry arrive at my bachelor party I became overjoyed. I completely forgot that no one knew about Harry and I besides Blaise, and I left early from the party with Harry in tow and headed to the Manor where we proceeded to strip, letting our emotions and our pent-up frustration, over take our bodies as we, fervently kissing, fell into sin. Early in the morning I heard a loud banging as Hermione came home from her party. I was unaware that she had entered our room.

Harry was always a heavy sleeper this is something I loved and hated about him. He had not woken up from the loud noises that Hermione was making. I became painfully aware that she was in our room when I felt her hand splat across my face leaving me behind with a tender hand print on the right side of my face. She then leaned in close to my face and whispered crossly, "If I ever catch you two in our bed ever again. That will be the day you die. It's absolutely disgusting!"

As her words were being processed by my barely-awake mind, I began to realize that she hadn't said I was not allowed to have sex with him. I just was not allowed to do it in "our" bed. This meant that she had inadvertently acknowledged Harry and my relationship. Giving me permission to cheat on her with him, or that is what my mind greedily assuages me to believe.

I rolled over to Harry and planted loving kisses on his neck to wake him up. Only it was not me that woke him up. Hermione stated very loudly, "THAT'S REVOLTING! Get him out of here. WE are getting married tomorrow; can this not wait until after the wedding?"

I barely managed to mumble, "But, but it's my last night of freedom Princess!"

"Did you not just hear me you dim wit, I said wait until after the wedding? I do not care what you do with your bloody boyfriend over there just don't do it where I can find you. Please wait until we are married, and living our lives 'happily ever after'," said my vehement fiancé while Harry, waking up, began to rummage around the room grabbing his misplaced clothing.

Blaise, unbeknown to all of us, heard this entire argument. I did not know this until later that day. He had just arrived at the Manor to find me and go to sleep in his own room. He joined the three of us in our room only to shield his eyes from the sight before him. Harry had only managed to find his shirt and was still trying to find his pants, thus causing Blaise to shriek, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

I gasped and then calmly stated, "We had sex."

Blaise glanced at the occupants of the room not acknowledging Draco in the buff.

"Oh, Ok I will leave you two alone then, come on Harry," said Blaise as he just noticed Draco's attire, "OMG you and Harry? Ewww!!!!! You stay here Harry! Come on Hermione."

Hermione had just downed her third glass of fire whiskey. She was sitting on the window seat that over looked the vast grounds of the Malfoy Manor. When an idea popped into her head; Blaise, Draco's best friend, was asking her to leave with him, and she had decided she would leave with him. Harry had left moments before allowing the three of them to sort out their issues, but Hermione, at this point, was getting plastered. Draco, still in the nude, decided to join Hermione at the window seat. Upon his arrival Hermione bolted up and towards Blaise who was watching her with a curious gaze. She grabbed his hand and apparated the two of them to the Grangers beach house in the Dominican Republic. The two made their way to Hermione's designated room on the west side of the house and experienced their first night together with many more to come.

They both arrived back at the Manor around nine that morning and went to their separate rooms. Hermione, anxious as she was when she entered her room, released a sigh of gratefulness that Draco was by himself in their bed and had put some boxers on. She decided that she had better go to him or things might be really awkward in the hours to follow. She climbed onto the bed and placed a sweet tender kiss upon Draco's sleepy lips. He woke slowly and noticed Hermione had come to join him in their bed. He had felt really bad after the scene that night. He really wanted to apologize for everything that happened, yet he could not admit that he would have to leave Harry. He loved Harry very much. They had been lovers since their fifth year. After Hermione kissed him, he did the unexpected and kissed her back while grabbing her around her middle and snuggling close to her with his arm around her waist. They stayed like that until Hermione came to the realization that she had to begin preparing for her wedding.

Hermione turned to face Draco and kissed him once more on the lips and said that she needed to get ready for their wedding. She joined Ginny ten minutes later her own luxurious bathroom a few rooms down from her and Draco's. Ginny had helped Hermione pick out the wedding dress, just days after she found out she was a Potter. So they began by getting Hermione into a hot shower. After the hot refreshing shower, Hermione was ready to put on her dress. It was a white and green strapless gown that was very simple. Hermione had no choice but to wear the tiara, which was required since she was a princess. She had received it from her parents, weeks before on one of their few chance meetings. They were always too busy to see her.

Once the dress was on Ginny helped Hermione put her beautiful black locks up into a bun that settled on the middle of her head. They had loosely curled some of her hair that fell onto the side of her face with magic. It was then accented off with the Tiara. The next step was the makeup. Ginny had decided that they wouldn't apply too much makeup because Hermione looked beautiful without it. They finished an hour before the wedding which was to take place at two in the afternoon.

It was time to sit and wait. She was not allowed to see Draco until the wedding and this frustrated her. Though she had forgiven him, she was still disgusted that he did it with Harry in their bed, but she wanted to make things right before the wedding. She resided in the parlor where she was to be greeted by the Grangers, the Malfoys, and her parents. They had all come to wish her best of luck at the wedding and her father Mr. Ferdinand Potter was to walk her down the aisle. They stayed and chatted for a half hour, when everyone but her father had to go to the chapel that was set up in one of the gardens of the Manor.

Draco's POV

The time had come and Hermione was being escorted down the aisle by her father. She looked beautiful and it made me regret all the things I had done to her. I really did not want to get married, I was not ready. I did not want to have to put Hermione through what I know will happen. She deserves better then to have a husband who does not love her unconditionally.

I took her from her father's arm as they reached me. I smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. I have to admit, we are some really good actors. We really did look like a happy couple.

"Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Hermione Isabella Potter to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The Bishop asked me.

Smiling at Hermione, I grabbed both her hands in mine and said, "I do."

"Do you, Hermione Isabella Potter, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The bishop asked Hermione.

Radiantly, she replied, "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The bishop said. My shaking hands lifted Hermione's veil up and over her head. I leaned into her and our lips met. It was a simple kiss, not passionate, but it looked convincing for our strict audience.

Following our "I do's" we exited towards one of the many dining halls in the Manor to have our reception. We were seated at a table, much like the teachers table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts, except that it was my bride, me, and our parents. Dinner was served not long after and everyone had, had their fill. Once everyone was finished eating it was time to share our first dance together, not only as husband and wife, but as a couple. The night was perfect, besides that fact that we didn't love each other romantically.

I scooped Hermione up in my arms and carried her all the way to our room, and placed locking charms on all the doors and a silencing charm on the room. This night is going to be anything but romantic or so I thought.

_Author's note: Please read and review. The more you comment and tell us what you think, the better the story will get. Feel free to leave ideas for the upcoming chapters. _

_This is Isabella co-author I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have commented so far and added this story as your favorite its awesome you guys like it! _

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as we did. We wanted to give all our fans something hysterical to read over the holidays. _

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the room and placed Hermione onto the bed. I gave her another kiss on the lips and sat myself down next to her.

"So this is it," I mumbled.

"Yeah I suppose it is."

"What are we suppose to do now Hermione?" "You're the know-it-all bookworm turned Princess!"

"I do not know about you Draco, but I am going to sleep. Today was exhausting," Hermione exclaimed while climbing under the covers of their king sized bed.

"You have fun with that. But when our parents wake us up in the morning and discover that you are still a virgin, things are going to get ugly," I explained. "But have fun sleeping."

"What are you implying? That I'm not experienced! I … Oh forget it; this is going to be a long night!" My beautiful wife screamed exasperatedly before she flopped back down onto the bed.

I was steadily inching closer to her while she was having her little outburst. When she finished I had the urge to kiss her. So that is what I did. I kissed her. I must have been drunk from all the alcohol I consumed during our reception because what would make me want to kiss her. I am not attracted to her, or at least that is what I thought.

She kissed me back, but then pulled away. "I just want you to know Draco darling. We have already had sex once so in all technicalities I am not a VIR…."

She was cut off by me kissing her again except this time it was more urgent and lustful. I wanted her to kiss me; I wanted it badly. I advanced on her while she just looked at me oddly, but she played along. I kissed her harder taking out all my built up frustration into the kiss. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip and then waited for her to grant me permission to enter her mouth. I felt really weird because of all these emotions were running through me. I didn't know what was happening.

My shirt was quickly discarded onto my bedroom floor. I was hurriedly unbuttoning her shirt. I wanted her so badly. What had gotten into me? I pulled apart from her to catch my breath letting myself breathe in and out slowly a few times.

"We have to do this because they are going to check and make sure you are pregnant in a few weeks," I murmured to my wife, who I had trapped underneath my body.

"I don't want to have your bloody children because of you and your stupid boyfriend!"

I kissed her again and she quickly fell under the charms of the Slytherin prince. A.K.A. Me, yeah you heard me. I was the sex god to all the women (cough cough and men) at Hogwarts except maybe McGonagall who would have wanted me too, but that is just wrong. I fell for Harry though, and I still have not figured out how.

Thinking about the little devil himself, I advanced towards the Princess again. My "oh so beautiful" wife, the princess, sat there gazing at me precariously. I leaned towards her and pressed my lips to her mouth. I slid my hands around to her back and started slowly unzipping her gorgeous wedding gown.

A soft moan escaped her cherry colored lips. This sparked the lust that had previously entered his being after he thought about his one true love, Harry Potter. He began to view Hermione as Harry Potter, picturing instead of her bare supple breasts, his harry, defined chest. Hermione's hair was to him Harry's messy, jet black mane and Draco couldn't help but run his hand through it. They quickly stripped each other's clothes off, each picturing in their mind their own lover.

Hermione had pictured Blaise after her first kiss with Draco. She kept that mental picture in her head as she caressed her husband's sculpted body. The love making they both were participating in was void of love for the other. It was not cheating right, picturing someone else when you are making love with your spouse?

Weeks later after the very eventful wedding night, the couple had tried to avoid each other as much as possible. They could no longer avoid each other because of Hermione's appointment with the healer from St. Mungles. The healer was called in because Lucius wanted to know if the newlyweds were pregnant with an heir to the Malfoy and Potter fortunes.

The healer waved his wand over Hermione, performing the different spells to determine if she was pregnant. Lucius was pacing Draco and Hermione's room, back and forth, leaving a path forever etched upon the floor. He kept asking expectantly if she was pregnant, and this annoying banter made the healer mess up his spells and not get any results.

"If you do not stop talking Mr. Malfoy, we will never know if she is pregnant or not!" The healer exasperatedly muttered.

"Father will you please leave the room, you are upsetting the healer and my wife," Draco asked his desperate father.

"Get out please, Mr. Malfoy, or YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT the gender of this child!" The healer screamed before standing and staring at the flabbergasted grandfather, the angry mother, and the emotionless father.


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY

"Get out please, Mr. Malfoy, or YOU WILL NEVER FIND OUT the gender of this child!" The healer screamed before standing and staring at the flabbergasted grandfather, the angry mother, and the emotionless father.

Hermione and Draco both stared at each other one with a look of vehemence and one with a look of concern. Draco walked over to his wife and began to stroke her hand. She laid there in shock and admonishment. Her emotions were coming out in confused waves. She slowly relaxed as Draco kept on stroking her hand. Meanwhile she continued to continue taking deep breaths. The healer had just left moments before. Not telling the newlyweds the gender of their child because they did not want to know.

"Fuck you. I fucking hate you!" Hermione vehemently whispered to Draco.

"To the first part you already did pet, and the second part I do not believe you!"

"DRACO MAL-... "

"Shhh... Love you do not need to be stressing out. We have an heir we will not have to have to bear anymore children after this."

"But Draco, I'm barely over Eighteen!!!"

"It's alright love, shhhh... calm down... Take a little nap it will make you feel better."

"Do you love me Malfoy?"

"What makes you ask that love? Of course I love you! I do not know which kind of love, but I know I love you."

"Thanks Ferret!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Anytime my little lioness!"

Draco began walking out of the room, his shoulders a little slumped. He had to tell Scarhead that their little rendezvous' may have to stop because he was falling for Hermione. He really needed Harry's opinion on the matter. When he reached the door he turned back and smiled at Hermione who had her head turned and her shoulders rocking a little bit. He turned while shaking his head and walked out the door. He would have to deal with her later, once he figured out what was the muddled mess within his head.

Hermione was saddened. She kept on thinking about what she thought her life was going to be, before everything happened. Long before she had found out that she was a pureblood, and a Princess at that. She was thinking back to Blaise and bearing all of his beautiful olive toned children. She then pictured her and Blaise relaxing with each other sprawled out across his sofa in his spacious chateau in Italy. She missed Blaise there was nothing else to it. She wished that she was bearing his child in her womb, but what was she to do. She was a princess; she had to make her parents proud. With that thought she fell into a light but peaceful slumber that is until she was rudely awakened by none other than…….!

A/N : I know I haven't updated in a really long time. This story started out being written by my best friend and I, but we are not friends anymore and since I have written most of this I have decided to continue it. I have been really busy with school and so I have taken my leisure time not writing. This chapter if for all the people who recently added this story to your story alerts. it makes me smile. I will try and write some mover over the Christmas break and yes I know that this story is short and it wasn't beta'd either so please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. OH AND PLEASE, PLEASE! Give me some feedback. PLEASE R&R!!! THANKs happy Holidays!!


End file.
